I Don't Give Out My Autograph
by Kristen325
Summary: A shiroganeXzakuro fanfic I made since I couldn't really find any on here. Hope you like it! The Ms.Wolfie thing with Ayame and Zakuro was something kinda random I added in to show how they know everything about eachother and stuff. Longer One-Shot!
1. Visitor

**I couldn't find any Zakuro and Shirogane fanfics and I think they're a really good couple, so here we go! :) Please review if you like it.**

**I dont own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own Ayame. *Hugs Ayame* Ayame- ......**

Zakuro was great friends with all her fellow Mew's but she still couldn't help but to be a little jealous when she saw them with their boyfriends. An unexpected turn of events had led to Ichigo being with Kisshu, and Mint with Masaya. Everyday Lettuce and Pai grew even closer, meanwhile Pudding and Taruto were mostly friends since they were younger. She was the only one without someone. She wasn't really close to anyone except one of her friends Ayame, but Ayame lived in America so they rearely saw eachother. Lately Zakuro had seemed to develop a crush on Shirogane, she knew it was dumb, he barely spoke to her and he might already have a girlfriend. The last thing upset Zakuro, she remembered the lady that had been visiting Shirogane at the cafe so much lately. Trying to gain control of her emotions Zakuro practiced memorizing her lines for the play rehearsal she would be performing in shortly.

Girlfriend or not she didn't want to make a fool out of herself since Shirogane would be there. She had been given a bunch of extra backstage passes and decided to give them to everyone at the cafe. Attending would be Ichigo,Kisshu,Shirogane,Lettuce, and Akasaka. Everyone else couldn't come because they were busy. Finally it was showtime, Zakuro stood waiting for the curtains to go up. She would be performing as the main character in the common Japanese play The Hagoromo (The Feather Mantle In English,the story was also adpted into an anime/manga:Ceres The Celestial Legend).

Even though she was distracted by the thought of Shirogane watching in the audience she performed very well and was happy by the time the play was finished. Her face was flushed with excitement, this was why she was an actor and singer she loved the thrill of it all. When she got backstage she was greeted by two little girls wanting autographs. Zakuro smiled and knelt down. "What are your names?"

One of the girls shyly answered, "I'm Ruka and she's Rin."

Zakuro smiled, "Nice names," she signed each of their notebooks and they ran off giggling after saying ''thank you.''

Zakuro stood up and found herself face to face with Shirogane. A blush crept across her cheeks and she quickly looked away. Wishing for a distraction, she was surprised to find Ichigo throw herself at Zakuro in a hug. The force of Ichigo hitting against Zakuro made her stumble right into Shirogane. Not the type of distraction she was exactly looking for. Shirogane gently caught her so she wouldn't fall. Zakuro's blush grew even more at their close contact. Ichigo looked up at both of them "Sorry about that." She stepped back, and Zakuro immediately moved out of Shirogane's grasp after muttering and quick "thank you."

Unaware of the awkward situation she had caused Ichigo continued on, "that was great Zakuro! It'd be so cool to be a celebrity!"

Zakuro smiled at her, everyone agreed with Ichigo that she had done a good job. Tonight everyone would be having a sleepover at the cafe, it was Ichigo's idea. The thought of even sleeping in the same building as Shirogane made Zakuro nervous. Everyone thought she was always calm and cool about everything because she was the strong silent type and always thought before acting. Really though on the inside she got nervous and worried about little stuff sometimes just like them. Acting had just allowed her to be able to hide her emotions better.

While everyone else was talking about something Ichigo had brought up Shirogane spoke to Zakuro. "It was nice of you to give those 2 girls your autograph. Usually you don't give out autographs."

Zakuro was surprised and a little pleased he had noticed something about her. "They deserved it, most of the little girls make their parents ask, they were brave. So I figured why not?"

Shirogane gave Zakuro a long calculating stare which made her squirm a little before he finally replied, "you have a good point."

* * *

Zakuro stepped into her house and leaned against the closed door. She had decided the stop at home to get her stuff for the sleepover and to cool down about the situation from earlier. After her breathing became more normal she opened her eyes, to see another face right in front of hers. She was about to scream when she recognized who it was. Zakuro let out a long sigh. "Ayame you know I HATE it when people scare me!"

The girl stepped back with a sheepish grin. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was the same height as Zakuro with fair colored skin. "I know, I'm sorry ."

Ayame was the only one ,besides everyone at the cafe, who knew Zakuro was a Mew. Ayame and Zakuro actually knew everything about eachother. Soon after she became a Mew, Zakuro decided to tell Ayame because she knew she would find out soon anyways. Ever since then Ayame had resorted to calling her Ms. Wolfie.

Zakuro flung herself at Ayame, much like Ichigo had done to her earlier and hugged her. "What are you even doing here!?"

Ayame smiled, "I have a small role in a new movie being filmed here so I decided to visit you. The first week here is setting stuff up so the actors can pretty much do whatever. I came here to surprise you. I decided to let myself in since you weren't here." She held up a copy of a purple key to Zakuro's house.

Zakuro smiled, "well you sure surprised me." An idea came to Zakuro, she could have Ayame come to the sleep over with her, at least this way she wouldn't be the only girl her age. "How about coming to a sleepover with me tonight?"

Ayame smiled "Okay! I'm surprised Ms. Wolfie is even going to a sleepover. I clearly remember that you used to hate them."

Zakuro shook her head, "I didn't want to let everyone down." Zakuro kept to herself that part of the reason she was going was because of Shirogane. "Also once we get there you can't keep calling me Ms Wolfie, nobody else knows that I told someone."

Ayame finally getting a bit serious nodded, "Okay."

Zakuro nodded, "Okay good."

All hint of seriousness gone Ayame grinned at Zakuro, "so will you sign this piece of paper for me? I need to show it to the movie producer so he knows who I'm staying with."

Zakuro picked up a pen and was about to sign the paper when she stopped and threw the pen at Ayame. "Why is this game so fascinating for you?"

Ayame rubbed her head where the pen had hit her and sighed in defeat. "I don't know I just like it." She was talking about the game her and Zakuro had been playing for years. A long time ago Ayame was kidding around and asked Zakuro for an autograph, even though Zakuro knew Ayame was joking she had said "I don't give out my autograph.''

Zakuro never did give out her autograph either. Except for the rare case like today with Ruka and Rin. Zakuro could count the number of times she had given out her autograph on two hands.

From that day on Ayame had been trying to get Zakuro's autograph in some sneaky way. Even though Zakuro pretended that the game annyoed her, she really liked it. It seemed to make the bond between them even stronger.

Zakuro rolled her eyes, and went to her room to grab stuff for the sleepover. Ayame went to the room next to Zakuro's to get her things too. (Yes, Ayame has her own room at Zakuro's house.) Finally they left to go to the sleepover.

**Hope you liked it! It's probably going to turn out about 2 or 3 chapters long, not sure since i'm just typing whatever happens without knowing how it'll end or anything. A little romantic moment coming next chapter. :) I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Memories

**Sadly I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. *Sniffle* But I do own Ayame! *Glomps Ayame* Ayame-...not again...**

**Did you like the last chapter? I hope so! :D I decided to start typing this while i'm waiting for my new episode of Miracle Train to load.**

**Here's the people who will be at the sleepover, or at least somewhere in the cafe. The boys will mostly be in one room the girls in another and Akasaka,Shirogane, and Masha wherever. **

**Attending is Kisshu,Pai,Taruto,Masaya,Shirogane,Akasaka,Mint,Ichigo,Zakuro,Ayame,Pudding,Lettuce,Miki,Moe, Miwa, and Masha.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Zakuro stopped her car outside the cafe. She drove a black Escape, an American car she loved. It was nice but not too flashy. Ayame was eager to go and was about to open the door when Zakuro stopped her. Looking down at her hands Zakuro began to talk, "Ayame I want to tell you something first."

Ayame hearing the serious tone in Zakuro's voice looked at her surprised."What is it?" she asked softly.

Zakuro still looking at her hands, thought of what to say exactly. "I just wanted to tell you before we go in that I have.. a crush on one of the people there."

Ayame thought of all the guys Zakuro had described to her over the phone, she wondered which one of them it was. Then she remembered something more important. "Zakuro, are you finally over Kenji?"

Hearing his name for the first time after such a long time sent a jolt through her. Zakuro didn't give a straight answer instead she said, "I just want to move on.... " (Kenji is the man Zakuro is crying over in the later episodes. I made up the name though since it never mentioned what it also never mention how he died so I'm making this up)

* * *

Kenji was the first person she had ever opened up to. Not long after meeting him she found herself in love with him. He was the one who introduced her to Ayame. Ayame was his younger sister. That had led to Ayame and Zakuro becoming great friends. Until the day he was killed. Zakuro had been running a little late for the date, she had called to tell him so, and normal,calm and sweet Kenji had finnally gotten annoyed.

He didn't like her being an actress or singer, the thing he hated most was the rumors. Every rumor about her dating another celebrity made him angry. The most recent rumor had been the worst. A few days earlier it had been leaked to the press that Zakuro was dating a man named Kenji Sasahashi. Then later he gotten that phone call saying that Zakuro was cheating on him and that she would be meeting the person today.

Of course he had kept this a secret from Zakuro until then. He had asked her flat out over the phone if she was cheating on him and was that why she was late. Zakuro shocked denied it. Thats when she saw him standing by where they were suposed to meet. He saw her and angrily turned to cross the street, he didn't see the truck coming even though Zakuro yelled his name. Then it was too late.

Zakuro remembered sobbing on the sidewalk by his body. The rumors were what led to him being taken from her, thats why she went to Japan to try and escape some of the past. Ayame had still remained her best friend to Zakuro's surprise. She thought that Ayame might be mad at her for her brother's death. When Zakuro told Ayame that, that's when Ayame really had gotten mad. Ayame told her "don't be such an idiot." And refused to talk to her until she said she had made a mistake thinking that Ayame would be mad at her.

* * *

Ayame who didn't like lingering on bad things that had happened in the past tried to shift the subject away from Kenji, "so what one is it that you like?"

Zakuro who was trying not to remember all the horrible things, foucused on what Ayame was asking her, "Shirogane."

Ayame was surprised for a second. Shirogane seemed like sort of a jerk in her opinion but maybe he wasn't that bad. A lot of people first thought of Zakuro when they met her as someone mean but she wasn't, maybe Shirogane was the same way. Anyways Ayame decided not to judge him until she met him.

Putting a smile on her face Ayame jumped out of the car. "Well the faster we move the sooner you'll get to see him. Don't worry either I won't say anything to him." She winked at Zakuro and opened up the door to the backseat to get their stuff. Zakuro smiled a little and got out to help her.

Before walking up to the cafe Zakuro paused and leaned against her car. Ayame was the only person she let her guard down against, besides Kenji when he was alive, trying to control her emotions she forced herself to calm down and become more like her usual self. Once she had everything under control again Ayame and Zakuro walked up to the cafe.

Right before Zakuro was about to knock on the door she heard Ayame next to her muttering furiously, "Ms. Wolfie," over and over again. Zakuro gave Ayame a funny look and Ayame blushed while stating, "just trying to get it all out now."

Zakuro laughed and knocked on the door. Lettuce was the one to answer while looking behind her catiously, "Hi Zakuro." Her eyes fell on Ayame standing next to Zakuro. "Hi, you must be one of Zakuro's friends, I'm Lettuce."

Again Lettuce looked over her shoulder. Ayame smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ayame." Ayame gave a small bow. Then appearing behind Lettuce suddenly was Ichigo, "come on Lettuce!" The cat girl exclaimed, "I just wanted to curl you hair and put black dye in it, it'll wash out by tomorrow!"

Ichigo also noticed Ayame, but instead of being more formal in greetings she dragged both Zakuro and Ayame inside. Lettuce shut the door and followed Ichigo to the room she had dragged Zakuro and Ayame into. The normal bare room looked like it had been completely transformed.

There was a big TV screen which was playing an American chic flick and on the ground were more Dvd's waiting to be watched. There was a long table full of snacks and drinks. Sleeping bags and pillows were on the floor evereywhere and music was coming out of the speakers in the corner of the room. Zakuro noticed that only girls were in here. Ichigo given up on messing with Lettuce's hair was reading a magazine with 2 of her friends from school, Miwa and Moe. While Mint and Lettuce were watching the movie. Pudding was playing with Mint's dog Miki on the floor. (Well not really all girls since Miki is a boy, but only girl humans.)

After everyone introduced themselves to Ayame, Zakuro began to wonder where to guys were, mostly she wondered where Shirogane was. Seeming to read her thoughts Ichigo announced, "Pai,Kisshu,Masaya,Taruto, and Masha are in the room next door. Akasaka is making more food for us in the kitchen, and Shirogane is helping him."

As if on cue Shirogane appeared in the doorway, "Zakuro can I ask you something?" he asked calmly.

Zakuro's heart started pounding. Ayame glanced at Zakuro out of the corner of her eye to see her reaction. Zakuro nodded and walked into the hallway with Shirogane.

**Sorry the romantic moment didn't happen yet like I said it would. The part about her past with Kenji wasn't going to be added in originally so that took up some space. Please review! **


	3. The Sleepover

**Enjoy the chapter. I don't own TMM (in case you forgot. :P) But I do own Ayame, and I guess I kinda half own Kenji. *Hugs angel Kenji* Awww. :) Kenji- ....**

Zakuro followed Shirogane as he walked a few feet down the hallway. Once he stopped she leaned against the wall and looked at him. By now her heart was beating so loud, he could probably hear it. Shirogane looked at Zakuro, "so your friend knows your a Mew?"

Zakuro was silent, she had no idea what he was going to say but this definitely wasn't what she expected. "How did you know?" Shirogane gave a small smile, "I was outside taking out the garbage and I heard her muttering Ms. Wolfie before you knocked. It doesn't matter that much though, she seems like she can keep a secret."

Zakuro was relieved that he wasn't mad at her. Shirogane was now scarcely a foot away from her. Her sparkling purple eyes met the gaze of his light blue ones. For a minute neither of them spoke or made any movement. Zakuro's felt herself locked in his gaze, for some reason his eyes were calming her down a lot. In fact in her opinion a little too much. The guard she made sure she put up around people, to ensure she wouldn't get hurt, was starting the slip away.

The guard against others was important, no one not even Ayame fully understood how important. As a girl Zakuro had been abused by her parents until she was 5 and was taken to a foster home. Her new foster parents were some of the kindest people she could have wished for but after experiencing how much pain can hurt she still kept her guard up around them. To feel her guard slipping away from her, made her begin to panic.

Just as it was almost completely gone he broke off their eye contact. Zakuro was glad for the wall behind her supporting her, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand on her own at the moment. Shirogane leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "you don't have to be so careful and on guard around everyone all the time. Pain hurts, but it also helps us know that we're humans with emotions."

He turned and walked back into the kitchen to help Akasaka. Zakuro was left speechless. Finally regaining her senses she walked back to the room everyone was in. As soon as she walked in she turned to walk right back out, but Pudding grabbed her.

Standing on two couches pushed together, Ayame and Ichigo were doing karoke......to one of Zakuro's own songs..... in some of the most horrible voices they could manage to make. Ayame looked at Zakuro and giggled and Ichigo giggled too. Zakuro was wondereing what the heck their problem was when Pudding explained. "They had a pop drinking contest and after that a cookie contest."

That explained it, they both probably had over a week's worth of sugar in them. Ayame was very frightening to be around when she got hyper, and Zakuro groaned. Lettuce shut the door to try and help keep the noise less loud for the others, not that it helped much since Ichigo clumsily made her way to the karoke machine to turn it louder.

Looking around Zakuro saw that she wasn't the only one afraid by now. From the looks on everyone's faces they could tell they were going to have a long night in ahead of them.

* * *

12:50 A.M (the sleepover started at 7 so this has been going on for a while now.)

The noise had been too much for the boys in the next room so they had retreated to a different room upstairs to sleep. Now the girls were left completely helpless to deal with Ichigo and Ayame's craziness. The sugar had still not worn off and they were driving everyone else crazy, even the normally hyper Pudding. (Just imagine all the suffereing everyone else is going through.)

Everyone upstairs was asleep but it was clear that sleep for the girls still wouldn't happen for quite a long time.

Instead of getting better, every second that went by seemed to make the 2 girls act even worse. They were causing trouble with everything they did. The karoke machine had been unplugged for a long time now but that made no difference, they found other ways to entertain themselves, even the TV had to be turned off and the remote hidden.

A little while earlier they had faked being normal again only to convince Mint to let them brush her hair, instead they had sneakily loaded the brushes with yellow hair dye. Moe had been the first to notice and point it out. As soon as their scheme was revealed Ichigo and Ayame had stopped acting normal and started giggling again.

Mint had been barely able to contain her anger, Zakuro and heped her got to the bathrrom to wash it out. When they came back out they saw Lettuce coming out of the kitchen. When they asked what she was doing she replied, "Hiding all the food with sugar."

After many other disasterous things the sugar began to wear off and the 2 girls were left exhausted and promptly feel asleep. Much to everyone's relief they weren't faking and finally everyone was able to get some sleep. (not very much sleep since it was already 4:25 A.M.)

* * *

At 7:00 Ichigo and Ayame had decided that it was time for eveyone to wake up. After deciding how to wake them up they grabbed popcorn and decided to throw it at everyone until they woke up. Annoyed the other girls got up since they knew sleep was no longer an option.

Zakuro was eager to go back home, since Ayame and Ichigo being together wasn't a good combination. Ayame however had no intentions of leaving.

Zakuro told the others she was going home then and would pick Ayame up whenever she wanted to come back to her house. Zakuro started her drive home trying not to yawn too much. Even thought the girls had been annoying the night was still very funny, no serious harm had been done either. Even Mint's hair had been fixed to how it orginally was.

Zakuro was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize that she hadn't needed her key to get in her house, the door had already been unlocked. Zakuro set her bags on the table when the warning bells finally rang in her head. The door shut loudly behind her, and she heard footsteps.

Her breathing quickened and she was about to run when an arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against the person. Then the person pressed a sharpened knife blade against her throat.

**Hmmm.. the romantic moment didn't turn out how it was orginally planned, it wasn't very romantic sorry. The story will probably be about 2 more chapters. Who is the mysterious person withe the knife? You'll have to wait and see. Reviews and people adding the story to their favorites make me update it more. :)**


	4. Pain

**Hope you like this chapter. :)**

Zakuro felt the cold metal pressed against her throat and had to concentrate hard on not panicking. She stomped hard on her attacker's foot, momentarily making him let go. She tried to run to the door but the attacker quickly recovered from his surprise and threw her against the wall.

From the floor she saw how stong he really looked, no way would she be able to outpower him. He was wearing all black, he had short brown hair and an evil grin on his face. Zakuro instinctively reached up around her neck to feel for her necklace. The cross necklace was the last thing Kenji had given her. It was really special, whenever she was scared she would hold it and it would help make her feel better.

Gripping on tightly to the cross Zakuro tried to quickly think of a plan. While looking around her eyes landed on her Mew charm on the kitchen table.

* * *

~Flashback~

The Mews had finally defeated their enemy, the aliens. Shirogane had asked them to come to the basement for a moment. Once they were all there, waiting for what he had to say, he began. "Even though you don't have the powers to transform anymore. You should keep your charms--"

He clearly wasn't finished when Ichigo interupted, "How come?" Then realizing he wasn't done she blushed and muttered a quick, "sorry."

So Shirogane continued on. "The charms react only to your DNA, even though your powers are gone if you are ever in a lot of trouble and need some help, the charm will send a signal to the computers here. Then we can come and help you."

* * *

At the time Zakuro had scoffed at the idea, but now that she was actually in trouble it didn't seem quite as stupid. If she could just get to her charm she would be okay, well at least she hoped so. Suddenly she pushed herself up and tried to reach the kitchen counter. Even though Zakuro was fast, the man was expecting this and managed to stop her. He shoved her against the counter.

Zakuro winced as her back dug into the hard edges. The charm was close to her, barely a foot away, but for Zakuro it was impossible to get. Zakuro slowly scooted closer to her right, closer to the charm. Maybe distracting the person would help. "Who are you?"

"None of your business." Was the instant reply. The man had a deep voice and it was full of authority. Obviously he wasn't to friendly, of all the people to attack her, it had to be someone who seemed like they had no weakness.

Trying a different tactic she began to make herself cry, while still scooting closer to the charm. Feeling like an idiot somewhat, she felt the tears come easily and convincingly. That seemed to make the man pause for a moment. It was apparent he wasn't good at being so tough around crying girls. Trying not to smile Zakuro took advantage of the moment and grabbed the charm.

Nothing happened. Zakuro began to panic, maybe there was a reason to why it wasn't working, there had to be. She tried to remember if Shirogane had said anything else about the subject, but he hadn't. Despair filled Zakuro and a tear, a real one this time, fell on the charm. Her eyes were so blurred that she didn't see that for a moment that the charm had glowed a strange light blue.

* * *

Everything at the cafe was quiet. The remaining people had their eyes glued to the TV screen as the movie reached it's thrilling climax. By now Moe and Miwa had gone home, so had all the boys. Identical shrieks came from all the girls when the window broke in the movie and the killer jumped inside. Shirogane walked to the basement shaking his head. _Girls, _he thought. Just as he was about to open the door Akasaka rushed out and almost collided into him.

"What's the rush?" Shirogane asked, sighing as he heard everyone scream again upstairs. Akasaka not wasting time got straight to the point, "Zakuro's charm went off, something's happened."

It took a second for the words to sink in but once they did, Shirogane's eyes became dangerous, you could practicly feel the anger rolling off of him. If someone had hurt her.... he didn't even want to think about it, but they would be sorry.

* * *

Zakuro had fought against him as much as she could, but every second that went by she just got hurt worse. Her arm was bleeding heavily from hitting into a vase and cutting herself. She had numerous bruises. Her ankle was swollen to about twice it's normal size. The worst of all was the broken rib. The loud crack had sent shivers down her spine, as if the pain wasn't enough it was getting very hard to breathe.

Even though she had a lot of injuries she had made sure that she wasn't the only one. The man also had a number of cuts and bruises on him, not to mention a few broken fingers. If she was going to suffer, so would he.....just not as bad.

She was slumped against the wall, her breathing was shallow and her vision was staring to get blurry. The man could see that she couldn't move and chuckled. _Maybe I'll get to see Kenji soon,_ that thought was the only thing that cheered her up about dying. About never seeing Ayame, her fellow Mews, Shirogane and Akasaka again. If she died it meant no more singing,acting, or any of the other things she enjoyed doing.

With the last of her strength she reached up and grabbed the necklace, with trembling hands she unclasped the hook and held it completely in her hand. In her other hand was the Mew charm. Before she went unconcious she clutched the necklace tighter, then almost completely out of hope she welcomed the blackness. It would soon be her sweet relief from the pain. Then she blacked out.

Normal people who saw the ambulance rushing down the street wouldn't imagine that the famous movie star Fujiwara Zakuro was inside. Or that she was on the verge of death from being attacked in her own home. When the man had heard the ambulance come he had been enraged. He liked this girl, she had put up much more of a fight than the others and now his fun was ending. In a fit of anger he threw a nearby plate at the wall, it shattered loudly and one of the pieces cut Zakuro on the side of her head, the cut would take a long time to heal, if she even got the chance to heal.

**Finally physco creeper is gone, thank goodness. Thanks for reading! Review or favorite it and I won't leave you hanging as long. ;)**


	5. Decision

**Thanks -Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress- for the first review! Hope you like the chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far. :)**

Even though the man had tried to escape before the ambulance and cops came, it didn't turn out that way. Zakuro's neighbors were the ones who had called the police, they had heard all the noise and were worried about her. When the man had walked outside he had been met by a group of angry faces. One of the girls franticly pushed past him and ran inside the messy house. She knelt by her friend crying, "Zakuro wake up!"

When Shirogane had seen over the man's shoulder Zakuro lying on the floor unconcious, his anger reached it's climax. He proceded to beat the crap out of the man. Akasaka made him stop though, not right away of course since the man deserved it. When the police had finally arived the man was eager to go with them and get away from 'the scary blonde dude.'

The paremedics rushed in the house. They had to pry Ayame away from Zakuro so they could put her on the stretcher. Then they quickly drove to the hospital. Once they got there they put a breathing mask on and stopped the bleeding. She had lost so much blood she needed a blood transfusion. Once the blood transfusion was done she wasn't as pale, but she still looked pretty bad.

After a long hour of waiting a grim faced nurse came into the waiting room. "She's been hurt pretty bad. She has a 50% chance of living. If she doesn't wake up soon, she'll die"

Everyone glanced at eachother worried. The only one who didn't seem to worried was Ichigo. "Oh come on you guys, you know Zakuro she wouldn't give up so easy! She won't die," Ichigo stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

Ayame looked at Ichigo and realized that she had great friends here, she probably wouldn't be coming back to live in America anytime soon. Ayame wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and said cheefully, "Ichigo's right we just need to trust Zakuro."

* * *

Zakuro was alone. Everything was dark and cold. She shivered. _Where am I? _She couldn't remember anything. She looked down at her hands and saw that she still clutched her necklace and the Mew charm. Then she remembered everything. She thought about how eagerly she had welcomed the darkness, even if it was cold where she was, she didn't feel pain. Standing up she looked around, it was no use she couldn't see anything still.

Zakuro watched as a light appeared. _No, it's not just a light, _it was Kenji. Joyfully she ran over to him only to find out no matter how hard she tried, he was still the same distance from her. Puzzled she stopped and stood still. _Am I just dreaming all this? _The thought brought tears to her eyes, if only she could really see Kenji.

"Don't cry." The words were spoken softly but Zakuro still heard them. No words she had ever heard before sounded better to hear. After longing to hear his voice for so many years, she was glad he wish came true, even if they were in this weird place.

Zakuro came to a new conclusion, everything was a dream. She would wake up and go see Kenji like she did all time. This dream was just more real than the others she always had, how could there possibly be aliens who attacked the Earth? It was even more unbeleivable that she was part of the 5 supergirls meant to stop them.

Zakuro smiled, when she woke up she would tell Kenji about the dream and they would laugh about it together. As if he could read her thoughts Kenji shook his head, "thats not right Zakuro. You have to go if you stay here any longer you'll die."

Zakuro didn't believe him, _wow this sure is becoming a weird dream, _she thought, _I wonder when I'll wake up._ By now Kenji didn't have much time to convince her that she had somewhere else she needed to be.

* * *

After finally convincing the nurse everyone went to Zakuro's room and watched as she lay there hooked up to the hospital machines. He chest rose slowly and fell as she breathed. "There's not much time, if she doesn't wake up within ten minutes there's nothing else we can do."

Shirogane bit his lip, frustrated with hearing that Zakuro might not ever wake up. He also hated to wait, especially about something so important. He made a deal with himself, if she woke up he would finally tell her his feelings. If she didn't wake up.... well for him that wasn't even an option.

* * *

"Don't you remember when you were little you used to dream about being a singer and actress?" As much as it hurt Kenji to let her go, and to not keep her with him, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Confused Zakuro nodded, while remembering how she used to pray for that to happen each night, the memories brought a smile to her face. Noticing the smile Kenji continued on, pushing his feelings aside, he couldn't let her die because of his own selfishness.

"You fighting against the aliens was real too. Remember the feeling you had everytime you transformed? How you would get full of adreniline, even though you were in danger you would feel good about saving the humans from harm? You never gave up all those times you got knocked down, you can't give up now."

Suddenly the blackness seemed different, it wasn't as pleasant. It gave her a foreboding chill and it was full of misery and sorrow.

"What about my sister? Ayame isn't close to our parents, you're her family, are you going to desert her?"

Ayame's name sent a shock through Zakuro. She didn't want to leave Ayame, but she didn't want to leave Kenji either. Time was slowly slipping by, he needed to be quicker at convincing her.

"What about your new friends?" Kenji took a deep breath, this was going to hurt him to say it, but if Zakuro lived it would be worth it. "What about Shirogane? You're in love with him! He loves you too."

Kenji whispered the last part. Zakuro didn't move or say anything for a long time. Kenji couldn't tell what she was thinking, he'd never been able to tell what she was thinking much to his frustration. He was great at reading people's emotions and thoughts, but Zakuro had always been different.

* * *

Shirogane was painfully aware of the time slipping by. The minutes seemed like mere seconds and he grew more tense.

The nurse still with them announced, "She has two minutes to wake up."

**What will Zakuro do? Poor Kenji he still loves her and wants to be with her, but he doesn't want her to die. This story was originally suposed to be only 1 chapter long. I have no idea what happened, I guess there was too much for 1 chapter only. Hope you like it! ****Review**** and favorite for a quicker update!**


	6. Feelings

**Thanks for the review RioPride. :) Hope you like the new chapter.**

Zakuro had made her descision. Even though it hurt to leave him, she couldn't let all her friends down. Looking down Zakuro slowly spoke, barely believeing that she was going to leave Kenji, "I'll go back."

Kenji tried to smile but he failed miserably. "I hope you have a nice life. I'll always be watching over you."

The blackness started to disappear and Zakuro returned to reality. She could hear people talking next to her. " One more minute left," a unfamliar voice stated.

The first thing Zakuro did was get that stupid breathing tube off of her. It hurt to sit up but she ignored the pain. A nurse came next to her and scolded her like a little child, "you shouldn't have taken off the equipment right away. What if something had happened and I wasn't here?"

Zakuro smiled, _wow, _she thought surprised, it even hurt to smile. Zakuro stood up eager to leave the hospital. Ayame ran over and hugged her gently. "I knew we could trust you to come back to us."

Zakuro felt a small wave of guilt when she thought of how she had almost decided to not come back. Shirogane watching Ayame hug Zakuro noticed this, even Ayame who couldn't see Zakuro's face felt her guilt. Whispering quietly Ayame said words meant for only Zakuro to hear, "It doesn't matter what you almost did or didn't do, all that matters is your here with us now."

Zakuro could feel tears coming and some slipped out rolling down her cheeks. She was so glad to be with her friends again.

* * *

They were all back at the cafe watching a movie. Well everyone was watching it except for 3 people. Shirogane was trying to get the nerve to tell Zakuro his true feelings. Zakuro kept glancing at Shirogane out of the corner of her eye. Ayame was watching both of them with an amused expression on her face. Earlier Lettuce had asked Ayame what was so funny. Ayame had just smirked and replied, "people''

Lettuce was confused and merely nodded. However Zakuro and Shirogane had both turned to glare at her. Zakuro got up carefully careful not to hurt her broken rib, "I'm going to get a drink."

She left the room and walked across the hall into the kitchen. Once everyone's attention except for Ayame's had returned to the movie, Shirogane followed her. Zakuro took a sip of her drink then swallowed one of the pain pills the doctors had given her. Suddenly hands gently wrapped around her and pulled her against him. Zakuro looked back to see Shirogane. Shirogane gently kissed her on her lips allowing his emotions to flow into the kiss.

Zakuro turned around in his arms so she could kiss him easier. She finally pulled away. "For how long?" Shirogane knew what she was talking about. "A long time, you're different than everyone else. You're beatiful, brave, wise, and caring."

* * *

Later that night Shirogane said he would stay in one of the guest rooms at Zakuro's house so she wouldn't have to be worried about someone breaking in again. After leaving the cafe Zakuro and Ayame had cleaned up most of the mess in the house. All the cleaning and moving around made Zakuro relly sore, after seeing Zakuro wince for the millionth time Ayame had shoved her in the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Ayame afterwards had fell asleep in her room. Zakuro came out of the bathroom feeling better, she was shocked to see Shirogane waiting in the hallway. "Good night," he said sweetly kissing her on the forehead.

Zakuro smiled, "Good night." She was about to turn and walk away but Shirogane grabbed her wrist. "One more thing. Can I have your autograph?"

Against his will Shirogane burst out laughing seeing the surprise on Zakuro's face. Zakuro smiled, "Ayame told you about the game?"

Shirogane nodded, Zakuro rolled her eyes. "I don't give out my autograph." Shirogane smirked, "Don't I deseve it? I'm being pretty brave chasing such a smart wolf."

Zakuro rolled her eyes again, "How about this instead?" She kissed him gently.

Zakuro smiled, she felt so happy right now. Shirogane pulled her closer to him. "You're mine." Zakuro shivered with delight, and she was his now.

**Hope that the ending is good enough. Now it's finally over, I'm sad. :( Please favorite and review if you like it. Lol wow there's 6 chapter total, my fav number. ^^ Sorry this chapter was kinda short.**


	7. Author's Note About Sequel

I just wanted to say that I uploaded a new story that is the sequel to this one. It's called We'll Make It Work. I'm planning on it being a little longer than the first one, but who knows. It is going to be a suspense/romance story and of course Zakuro and Shirogane are still together in the beginning.

A little summarry of the story is that Zakuro keeps getting strange e-mails at first she thinks that they are from Shirogane and she founds out they're not. She comes to the conclusion that she has a stalker, but she doesn't tell anyone. The stalker keeps mentioning a big day for the two of them, and you'll have to read the story to find out the rest.

The story won't get updated often because I'm focusing on my Pirates of the Caribbean story, but once I'm done with that it should get updated more (it might take a long while though so please be patient.) Anyways, hope you give it a shot!


End file.
